Recovery and Betrayal
by Lioncrazey
Summary: The squids have captured Dawn! Sky, Jerome, Deadlox, Husky, and Janet take their army and fight to try and save Dawn. Deadlox has feelings for Sky, but what will he do when they begin to consume everything he is? Rated T for now but will change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Sorry about any grammar or punctuation errors, this is my first published fanfiction. I had previously written this one so expect updates soon :) Please no hate, if you're not into this kind of stuff don't read it! I'm still figuring out how this site works so sorry about the mistakes which I am sure to make! Please review and show me where I can improve. Like I said this is my first published fanfic so go easy on me! Thanks a bunch!**

**- Lioncrazey **

Chapter 1

"We've won! We've won! The squids are dead! Yes!"

After the squids captured Dawn, all hell broke loose. Sky, Deadlox, Husky, Jerome, and Janet gathered their army and attacked.

"It's finally over," Sky said to himself, exhausted from fighting for so long, "We had won the battle."

He was ecstatic that the war was over, but where were the others. Sky looked around in a panic but did not see anyone.

He cried out in anguish, "Deadlox! Janet! Dawn! Husky! Where are you?"

Hearing no immediate reply he sunk to his knees in despair ready to break down, but suddenly he heard a voice, "We're here! We're okay!" Sky jumped up as he heard the voice of his friend Deadlox and cried out with relief. Under Sky's shouts of relief Deadlox muttered, "Well most of us anyway." Sky pulled them all into a warm embrace. Deadlox smelled the boy's sweet hair drenched in sweat, wondering if he would ever be able to call Sky his. He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts.

Still grinning Sky addressed the four, "So where's Dawn? Is she still looking for things to steal from those squids?"

The group exchanged glances. Janet took a deep breath and placed his hand on Sky's shoulder, "Um Sky," The rest of the group was silent, "Dawn…," He gave a long sigh, "She didn't make it"

"What!" Sky said, the smile rapidly fading from his face, replaced instead by grief and rage. "She was the reason we fought those damn squids! She was the reason we put our lives on the line. What for? Nothing! Because she died! We were trying to save her and she died!" He sunk to the ground and put his head in his hands, "They killed my Dawn. Why her? Why now?" He choked out these last words before he broke down in tears.

"I know buddy, I know," said Jerome trying to comfort his friend, "We lost a good one today."

"No, no, no you don't understand," said Sky.

"Yes, we do Sky, we know how hard this is. We have all lost someone close to us before."

"You don't get it, Dawn was pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry the chapters are rather short, this is a story I had written previously for fun and had not thought about posting until now. Please read and review. Thanks a bunch! :)**

**- Lioncrazey **

**For those of you who don't know who the characters are: Deadlox is Ty, Jerome is Fluffy, and Husky is Quentin**

Chapter 2

The group was shocked. They had expected quite a few things, but not that. Sky could hear their whispered questions and wished he could just disappear.

After a moment or two Jerome asked, "When…," he trailed off not wanting to say the rest.

"New Year's Eve, after we left the party… We were planning to tell you guys next week, but then…"

"It's alright Sky; you don't need to go on."

"Now it will never happen!" Sky wailed, "She and our child are gone forever!" Then he screamed and curled up in a ball, it was too much to bear. Sky wanted to die. He wanted to go be with Dawn and his child. The squids' castle was on fire; maybe he could commit suicide by running into it. He thought of his friends, but he didn't care. All that mattered now was the agonizing pain he felt now that his true love was gone.

While Sky was sobbing on the ground, his friends, not sure what to do were standing over him with concerned looks on each of their faces. In Deadlox's case, it was just a look. On the inside he was celebrating. He was celebrating because his plan had worked! Those squids had been so easy to control. Now Dawn was finally out of the way and he was free to continue the plan. He just needed to get rid of the others. He wanted to do this preferably without killing anyone but if there was no other way that is what he would do. Sure there was some guilt tangled in with all this, why, how could there not be? He had just killed his best friend's lover and she had been his friend too! He told himself that it was all part of the plan, that Sky would forgive him if he knew. As soon as Sky was his, he would be forgiven. He told himself, "I regret nothing."

After about half an hour of flat out sobbing, Sky regained a little control of himself. He looked up at the circle of concerned friends around him, eyes puffy from crying. He gasped as he saw Husky. With a hoarse voice he said, "Oh my gosh, Quentin, you're hurt!" At this the rest of the group turned to look at Quentin with the same look of horror on their faces. His left arm was severed in half. The rest of that arm was mangled as was his face.

"We need to get you to a hospital, and fast!" cried Jerome. Fluffy dug in his bag for some potions, hoping to be able to save his friend.

"Oh Jerome, you worry too much!" said Quentin. Even a simple sentence was too much for Husky; he began gasping for breath and collapsed on the floor.

"NO!" screamed Sky. He too began to rummage through his bag, desperately searching for anything that could help.

Quentin lay on the ground unconscious, his breathing shallow. He lay in a pool of his own blood. Janet had briefly attended medical school so he took Quentin's pulse while the others were dumping out their bags. He found it, but it was very faint. "He's alive, but just. He's losing blood fast; I need something to staunch the flow of blood." Jerome wasted no time in ripping off his own sweatshirt and handing it to Janet. Janet then wrapped it around the stump that remained of Husky's arm.

"Look!" Sky shouted, "I've got a potion of regeneration!" He tossed it over to Janet who caught it, confident that Quentin would live through this.

"Janet turned back to Husky about to give him the potion, but he noticed Quentin was no longer breathing. "NO! Hang in there buddy!" Janet tried to take his pulse, but there was none. He tried and tried to revive him, to no avail. He took a deep breath and willed himself not to cry, "He's… he's gone."

"No, he's fine! Right?" said Jerome, trying to deny it.

"No, he's really dead," said Deadlox, taking a look at his friend's lifeless body.

"NO! He can't be! Quentin, wake up! WAKE UP!" Jerome clutched his friend's body to himself, as if this would bring him back. Now sobbing uncontrollably, he hugged the body as tightly as he could, while mumbling intelligible words.

A death of another friend shook Sky up even more. First it was Dawn, then Quentin. Who was next? He thought he knew the answer. Himself, he wanted to die to be with the ones he loved. Completely and utterly distraught he went back into the state he had been in before; curled up in a ball on the ground crying and screaming.

Deadlox and Janet were the only ones left emotionally stable. "So what now?" asked Janet, gesturing to their hysterical friends?

"Well we need to stay with them, that's for sure. We need to make sure they don't do something they will regret. If you can get Jerome up and start the trek home, I will stay with Sky until he is ready to move. Are you able to take Quentin's body as well or should we bury it here?"

"I'm sure I can get Jerome to help me carry Quentin home. He deserves to have a proper funeral," said Janet.

"Excellent, so I'll take Sky?"

"Yes," said Janet, though a little reluctant to do so. He saw the gleam in Ty's eye. He assumed it was just a trick of the light at first, but then he looked again and it was still there. Something wasn't right, but he decided not to question it. He bent down and stroked Jerome's shoulder. Jerome looked up, it was a pitiful sight. "Hey buddy, we should get going okay?" said Janet in his softest voice. Jerome merely nodded, but he stood up. Fluffy pulled up his friend's dead body with him and draped it over his shoulder, intending to carry it all the way home by himself. "Are you sure you want to carry him all by yourself? I can help," offered Janet. Jerome shook his head and began walking in the direction of home. Janet caught up and over his shoulder called, "Goodbye Ty, goodbye Sky! Deadlox," his voice suddenly serious, "Take care of him." Then they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I am SO sorry for the super short chapter; I was really busy today and didn't get much time to type. Please forgive me! I will make it up to you with an extra long chapter or even a new story asap. Please read and review. Thanks a bunch! :)**

**- Lioncrazey**

**Chapter 3**

After the pair plus one was gone, Ty looked down at Sky. The teen was silent which was odd. He had a closer look; Sky was fast asleep in the grass. He was so adorable when he was sleeping. Oh how he longed to taste those perfect lips against his own, how much he wanted to stroke and twist that incredible hair, but most of all he wanted to go inside him and make Sky squirm. "Not yet," he told himself. When the time is right, though he wasn't sure when that would be, or how long he could wait. For now, he was contented by his imagination as he laid in the grass to rest.

Many hours later, Deadlox was awakened by screaming.

"No, please no! Take me instead! Not my Dawn… not my…" Sky screamed again, beads of sweat lining his forehead.

"Sky! Wake up! Wake UP!" Ty shook him as hard as he could, Sky would not wake. "It's just a nightmare! It's not real! Come on Sky, WAKE UP!" Deadlox dumped out his bottle of water onto Sky's face and watched his eyes open in a start.

"Wha? Ty, why am I all wet?"

"I needed to wake you up somehow; you were having a nightmare, mate. Tossing and turning, you were screaming your lungs out."

"Was it real?"

"The nightmare? Of course not! Don't be silly!" said Ty.

"I mean Dawn… you know."

"Oh, yeah, that. I'm sorry Sky that was real. She's dead." I was afraid of Sky's reaction. I was afraid to see him have another breakdown and lose control.

Sky whimpered a bit; it sounded like a wounded puppy. It seemed as if he was going to return the state he was in before. Then he regained control over himself. Sky sat up and said, "So what should we do now?"

Deadlox was a little stunned. The man has just lost his fiancé for goodness sake! He shouldn't be this calm! He quickly recovered though. "I guess now we head back home."


End file.
